Twister
Twister is one of Beatles Neko's OCs. Do not use without permission. Only edit if there are spelling or grammar errors. ---- Appearance Twister may be the result of a relationship between a NightWing and a SkyWing, but her build is pretty much completely that of a SkyWing. Her scales help tell a different story, though. Twister's scales are a dark grey. Her horns, teeth, and talons are white. The spines running down her back are a light grey. Her wing membranes start at a yellow and fade to orange, but two sections are a pitch black. Her underbelly also has this reoccurring effect of yellow and orange. Her eyes are green, but have a strange look. Around her pupil, the green is always darkest, and fades into lighter shades as the colour travels farther away from the pupil. Personality Twister will go against anything she doesn't believe in, and will try her hardest to trample it down. This doesn't always mean she'll succeed, but she can certainly try. She will get up after being knocked down, and seldom lets things stop her. Through this, she usually isn't very aware at which battles are worth fighting or not. Twister has a deep love for her family, and doesn't believe hybrids are strange creatures which are mentally unbalanced. She protects Smoke, even when he will be having a casual conversation with others. Twister also has a friendly side. She can relate to pretty easily, once you get to know her. Before this, though, she's usually pretty unapproachable and rigid. Even though Twister is pretty aware of her surroundings, one thing she isn't aware of is her declining sanity. She's still sane, but her actions have gotten a lot more reckless, etc. since she was first permitted with the other hybrids into the Asylum. Biography Twister lived a good life before the central government came to be. Her father was a high-ranking NightWing who stayed in the Night Kingdom, sneaking out some nights to visit his children. Her mother was a strong, disciplinary SkyWing warrior, who was often called upon by the queen. Twister's wasn't anywhere near noble status, though. In fact, her mother was the only reason she and Smoke really stayed alive. The two dragonets didn't know this, but many dragons who despised hybrids watched them from the shadows, fuming. Even in school, Twister knew she and Smoke where different from the other dragons. Smoke, having a more NightWing appearance, was especially picked on. Through this, Twister grew to be protective of him, and attack others. Her mother, Whirlwind, saw this only as a sign that her daughter would become a great warrior. When Twister was five, her father, Darksight, was dubbed missing in action (MIA) when he was fighting a battle. Then, when she and Smoke where six, the central government took over Pyrrhia. Hybrids were chained on the pillars that rose over the arena, while the leaders decided what would happen with all the hybrids that were chained, staring down at them. When the very persuasive SkyWing leader suggested that all the hybrids be killed, Whirlwind came forward, and engaged in a battle with the SkyWing. Twister's mother was able to kill the queen, but died of her wounds and loss of blood before hitting the ground. The heir proposed an asylum be created, and it went through. It took a short time for the Pyrrhia Asylum for Hybrids to be constructed, and Twister and Smoke were both quickly permitted. Today, Twister still remains there, collaborating with others to escape. Category:SkyWings Category:Females Category:NightWings Category:Dragonets Category:Hybrids Category:Content (Rainpool123) Category:Characters